


Ft Bieber

by StarsDanceImagines



Category: Beliebers, Janoskians, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, Gen, MAINLY A JUSTIN BIEBER FAN FICTION
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsDanceImagines/pseuds/StarsDanceImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyce is a Singer Who falls for Justin when at a Charity gig. Later she finds out she been cast in a big movie her Best friend Becca Dropped out at the last minute to be with her boyfriend Luke brooks while Tom Hiddleston the main actor in Joyce's movie falls in love with Her makeup artist Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gig

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE - Before you start reading if you don't like any of the Celeb Characters in this please don't read it. The Celebrities in this Story are Justin Bieber, Janoskians (Luke Brooks) & Tom Hiddleston

By Mary Bowden - @SelenaTennant

Chapter 1 - The Gig. 

"Joyce your on in 10 minutes" said the stage manager, "ok" i replied while my makeup artist Mary was getting my makeup done "So i heard some really famous is in the crowd today, they didn't say because apparently he is in the VIP lounge but i bet you'll impress him!" Mary said to me cheerfully "Hopefully" i said back smiling. I always loved doing events for charity it always made me feel good about helping the less fortunate but there was always the media making it look like a bad thing, thats why in the music business you have to do your thing and make your life really really private even though that is hard. I heard another knock on the door, "5 minutes!" The Stage manager shouted, "he really does not make me feel better" you said quickly Mary looked at me puzzled "why whats wrong? Are you nervous!" I started flapping my hands about trying to get some air "yes! Am always nervous before a gig!" Mary carried on putting the rest of my makeup on before packing up "don't be you do great every time! I have to go now but Good luck Joyce!" I hated it when Mary just left me like that! "Ok, thanks Mary" i sighed and left as well to go to the stage. Before i went on stage my phone rang, it startled me i didn't know i still had it on and it vibrated against my leg, i picked it up and saw that my Best-friend Becca Called me she is an actress/singer and she is doing a Movie at the moment. "Becca i can't talk now am just about to go on stage call me back later" i said quickly before the stage manager shouted at me.. Becca replied quickly her voice seemed worried "Im Sorry but i really need your help but please call back soon please!" And then the phone chat ended, Great now am Worried and Nervous. It was finally time to perform, i walked out onto stage "Hey guys who's ready to start this Charity event!" I said to the crowd they all cheered for me. I Started singing 'Believe' by Justin Bieber and everyone was dancing, i looked over to whoever Mary was talking about in the VIP Lounge and saw him looking directly at me swaying to what i was singing, i couldn't really see him but i saw that he was wearing a white tank top with black trousers and he had a tattoo sleeve, he looked allot like Justin Bieber..wait i thought to myself, the stage lights went over to his area and revealed that this VIP guest was indeed Justin Omg Help me Bieber! My head exploded, me singing a Justin Bieber while Justin fucking Bieber is Listening to me, i immediately Blushed as i realised he was still staring at me...well more like staring into my soul with his beautiful eyes! After i Sang my two songs i quickly said thank you and went of stage...i guess i was right to be Nervous.


	2. Justin Drew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin goes to meet Joyce at her Dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Like it! Xo

Chapter 2 - Justin Drew.

I Ran back to my dressing room panting, i pushed the door open and saw Mary sitting on the couch on her phone, "OH MY FUCKING GOD" i screamed. Mary Looked up at me like a crazy person "Had fun out there then?" My eyes went wide "YES...NO...WELL...I DONT KNOW" Mary rolled her eyes and stood up flinging her phone on the leather couch behind her "Whats going on?" She said Calmly. "JUSTIN DREW BIEBER...thats whats WRONG!" Mary laughed at me.."OHH the VIP guest!" She said with a Smirk on her face "why didn't you tell me it was him" i practically screamed, i sat down and Mary went to get the Makeup wipes "Surprise" she sang a little while saying it, she came back over and started to wipe of my makeup i sighed. After Mary finished wiping my makeup off she started to get ready to go, she gave me a hug and started to leave, Mary Opened the door and just stood there still for a couple of seconds.."Mary?" I questioned she turned around to me and said "you have a guest Joyce" Smiled at me and left. "Hi" he said with a huge smile on his face, "um um um Heeey!" He laughed and asked if he could come in, of fucking course i though but i kept i really cool...he came in and started to act shy around me. "I really loved your performance by the way your really talented!" He said, "omg thank you so much, that means allot coming from you, your such an inspiration to me" Justin blushed allot and came close to give me a tight hug "wow! Thank you!". I wanted to melt in his arms literally but it only lasted for a second, Justin looked at me and held a piece of paper in front of me "i have to go soon but..maybe we can go out some time, heres my number" i toke it and smiled "Ok" i was screaming inside. "Would you mind if we took a picture together" he asked looking to the floor, "omg of course!" I nearly shouted, he took his phone out and put his arm around my waist and pulled me close so the side of are faces were touching literally, he took about 5 photos i saw him looking at me for a second when he took the five one, holy shit i thought. He hesitated to let go and smiled when someone came and told Justin he had to go, Justin turned to me "See you again?" "Yes of course!" I said, "great!" He said loudly and gave me a hug before leaving. I stole a quick glance of him before he was fully gone i waited until i knew he was out of the building so i could scream at the top of my lungs because...JUSTIN!. I Picked up my stuff and left with the happiest smile on my face.


	3. Luke or Horror?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce helps Becca to decide whether she will Go with Luke or not.

I Ran to my waiting car and jumped in my Limo driver jai, he was a good friend even though he was my driver, i quickly told him to take me to my penthouse in LA but i feel like i was missing something...something i was suppose to do, it wasn't Justin because i remember every minute of that and it wasn't Mary because she just Left, but...Shit i thought i forgot to call Becca she gonna be so pissed at me! I grabbed my phone from my bag and started to dial her number there was already five missed calls so i was getting worried, she picked up quickly and started crying down the phone "Joyce i dont know what to do anymore" she sobbed "Whats wrong Becca!" I said, "Luke is going back to Australia for family and he ask me to go with him but i have this big role in a movie but i don't wanna lose him or this role!" Omg...i felt so bad " Becca calm down, we'll figure this out together ok?" I said quickly "alright..." She was awfully quite after i said that. "Whats this movie role?" I asked, "you know how I've always wanted to be in a Horror movie well...the movie is called Crimson Peak and I'm one of the main Characters!" "Omg thats soo..Co-" i quickly stopped myself i didn't want her more upset but she's knew Luke for more than two years and i cam't bear to see them apart it will brake Becca literally. "Becca...i think you should go with Luke" i said uneasily, Becca toke a large gasp "what the fuck was i just saying to you about once in a life time!" "Becca...just listen! Remember last time he went away for two weeks and i had to come over nearly everyday because you were under bed most the time!"

"Fine you have a point! But what about this movie I'm suppose to go next week to get the scrips and meet the cast!" I sighed this wasn't gonna be easy.. "Get someone to replace you, your an actress Becca this chance will come up again its not like Chris Hemsworth is in the movie is it!" "Australia" she cried out..oh Fuck i forgot he was from Australia! "Im sorry i wasn't thinking when i said that name!" As quickly as i said it it didn't make it better at all. Jai knocked on my window to get out and i told Becca to wait until i got inside. I stepped out the Limo and walked up my stairs to Penthouse, there was a Rose and a note outside my door "wait what?" I said to myself, "whats going on!" She half cried "Becca can i call you back in five minutes!" "NO NO!!" She screamed "Just Five minutes!" I quickly turned of the phone and picked up the rose and note, i look at the note and it said "Joyce, I've always dreamed of a girl like you...with a Beautiful mind and Soft eyes. - JDB" I blushed so hard i felt my self heat up, my heart fluttered a million beats per second, that was the most romantic and kindest thing anyone has ever written to me..i walked in to my penthouse with the note and rose pressed up against my heart..maybe he could feel my heart beating for him.

I twirled through the house with the rose and note in my hand and eventually flopped onto the bed in a loud thump. I smiled brightly at myself and smelled my Rose, Oh Justin i thought why do you have to be so Romantic i feel like I'm in a Movie...but that what Justin does makes Girls Blush and fall for him, that what he was doing to me..but to be honest i was already in love with him before i met him. I reached over to my bed side table to pick up my phone and re call becca "Hey Becca so i was thinking maybe you Cou-" she stopped me before i could finish and she actually sounded happy! That was the quickest five minutes to get things sorted "So i toke your advice and I'm gonna go with Luke!" She said Happily "What about the Movie?" I asked. "Well i called the director..and he was mad and sad that i was leaving and the only way i could go with Luke was if i found a replacement for myself." "Ah Cool" i Said while smelling my rose "Soo..." She dragged out, "Soo...Did you find someone?" "Yeah You."


	4. New Job!?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca Confinces Joyce to do the Movie Role.

"WAIT WHAT!" I Shouted i was so shocked at what she i literally fell of the bed and landed hard on my back, i groaned loudly. "Joyce you alright?" I quickly put the phone back to my ear "NO IM NOT YOU SHOULD OF ASK ME FIRST OR HINTED! Like...Something SERIOUSLY!" I was breathing heavily i really didn't know what to do at this point "Im sorry but you always said you wanted to be in a movie or a Tv Show" Becca said quickly "YEAH BUT AS A CAMEO! YOU SEE ME FOR A MINUTE THEN AM GONE NOT FOR 2 HOURS!!" i shouted down the phone "you'll be fine i swear, you do great!" "Im not an Actress! Im this lead role and what happens if i mess up every scene All EYES ON ME!" I couldn't control my breathing anymore, so much has happened in more day! "Look am gonna send you an email of a description of your character and film, read it soak it in and next week you just have to go and meet the cast!" She sounded awfully calm about this..."I JUST HAVE TOO..YEAH AND AFTER THAT I HAVE TO FILM THE THING!" "Trust me...you'll be so good, we used to have Drama together Joyce! You were the best literally believe in your self" damn it....she's weighing me down. "Fine. Fine. Ill do it! ONLY FOR YOU THOUGH." At the end of that my face was not a pretty side, "AWW Thank you Thank you!, ok next sunday at 8am" i hid my face in my pillow and mumbled "alright" but what Becca heard what just noise.

Its been a week now and let me tell you! So much happened first, after Becca told me about the role my twitter was blowing up, Justin uploaded that picture of Me & Him with the caption that said 'a Beautiful voice for an even more Beautiful Girl' news stories everywhere where saying that we were dating or that Justin was in Love..well..maybe ehehe. It didn't help that the next day that uploaded the picture of him gazing at me with the caption "i Knew it" which i didn't know what the fuck that meant. I Did eventually call Justin if you were wondering, we couldn't arrange to meet each other at the moment because he said he was flying somewhere...i wanted to see him again. The best part of it was the Beliebers having a ship name for us which was Joytin..Justin did know about this and when told him through text he just sent ' ;) ' back, Cheeky bugger. I had to see Becca leave for Australia which i was really sad for me, my Bestfriend was leaving me! I wanted to give her the glare because of the role but i was kind of excited it had to admit and it was the last time i was gonna see her for a while so i had to give her the biggest hug ever and maybe squeeze her a lil, she was gonna be with Luke so i was happy and glad for her. So that was my busy week and now it was the day i was scared shitless for..the Movie day i had to go meet the cast and start reading the script, good thing Mary was there,i didn't want her to be just my Makeup artist..i wanted her to be my friend as well, to be there when i freak the fuck out!


	5. The Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce finally meets the cast but the main Actor has eyes for someone who is not in the cast.

Mary came early to my Penthouse so she can get my makeup done so i could have you know..a good first impression. After Mary was finished we both got into the limo and drove to this building which the meeting was held where i meet the cast and get the scrips, i decided to FaceTime Becca on my phone to get some last minute good lucks, Becca picked up and it seemed like she was just in her underwear..she was having a good time i laughed at my thought. "Becca wish me goodluck I'm nearly here and Mary is here too!" Mary pokes her head into the lens "Hey" she said and went out again of it again. "Hey, and Good luck you'll be great i just know it and tell me what the cast is like, mention me once, hehe" i rolled my eyes at the last part "alright and thanks!" As i was about to say goodbye to her i heard Luke say "Baby come back to bed" Becca looked quickly at me and said "bye!!", "Well Well" i said to myself, Mary looked at me "at least she got a nice guy" she said while looking at her lap "more than nice" i had a smirk on my face the whole time i said that "and also" Mary Carried on "you have mr flirty pants always charming you" i laughed "omg mr Flirty pants thats a new one" Mary looked up and we both laughed as the driver knocked on the window for both of us to get out. I got out and started to walk up the steps to the building and Mary was close behind me "Hey Joyce I'm just gonna go sign you in, you can go up" i nodded at Mary and went to the elevator. Finally i was on the floor and i was still scared at meeting all these great actors and there just me a singer..as i walked closer to the door voices became clearer and i heard a 'Ehehehe' unusual laugh i thought. Ok I'm right out side now i just have to turn the handle, go in and say hi its not that hard..Ok here we go.

I was just about to open the door when the a tall guy with dark blonde curly hair opened the door "You must be Joyce nice to meet you, Im Tom" i stared at him when i realised what he has been in "Hey your the Loki dude right?" Shit..i shouldn't of said that, he laughed at my comment though and did that ehehe i heard earlier "yes thats me" he gestured his hand in so i would go into the room and meet the rest of the cast. after about five minutes i wondered where Mary went off too..when Tom came up to me and again "so your Joyce..." I looked up at him "Tully" i said smiling "and you are Tom.." Tom Smiled at me "Tom...Hiddleston" he said. We carried on talking we about 10 minutes, i was already comfortable with him maybe this Film wont be so bad, Tom said how he loved my Voice and i spoke how i Loved The Thor movies as i was still speaking to him i saw his eyes shot up to the door and he was gazing i was wondering what he was looking at, i turned around to see Mary coming in, i grinned "Mary! Your here finally" Tom was just standing there like a lost puppy waiting for me to introduce Mary to him, i saw that Mary look at Tom for a moment and blushed as he was still gazing at her like she was his favourite food. I put my hand on Tom shoulder and gestured him to go closer to Mary "Tom have you met my Friend and my Makeup Artist, Mary?" Tom Beamed at her "Beautiful name" he spoke differently to Mary than he did to me, Mary Seemed shy when he said that and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Tom actually its a Pleasure because i love all your movies and.." Mary rambled on for a while she was nervous i could tell "Bless you, my Darling" he said. I looked at them both, they were in their world, i decided to go mingle with some other people and try and get to know them knowing i would probably have a scene with them.


	6. In Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in Love

"Thank you guys for coming today, Can't wait for us to get working on this movie, See you tomorrow!" The Manager smiled and left, i looked around to see everyone and they started to put there scrips in there bags and were leaving, Mary and Tom were standing awfully close to on other and he didn't look like he wanted to brake apart anytime soon but i needed Mary. i walked up to them and saw Tom giving her a Hug and he put his number in his phone. "Bye Tom! See you tomorrow?" He smiled at me and said "Of course!" He gave Mary one last look before leaving. "OOOO MARY!" I nudged her as i spoke, Mary came back from day dreaming and looked at me "What!!" Oh god she better not be saying she didn't see the spark.."You and Tom! He likes you! I can totally see it!" Mary walked over to pick up her bag and started to go to the door "Really..." She was uncertain "Omg yes! You should of seen the way he looked at you" "A guy like him..liking me?" I rolled my eyes she obliviously liked him and i knew there was a connection but she didn't want to admit it. We both got into the limo and it started driving back to my penthouse "Mary...Come on! He gave you his number!" Mary just smiled and looked down at her phone. The Limo stopped outside my penthouse and i got out and Mary was close behind, i looked up and saw Justin sitting on the steps of my place, he beamed up at me. Mary Smiled at me "Well...I'm gonna go call Tom!" She started to walk down the street and turned around and looked at me with a Smirk on her face. "Justin!!" I said as i started to walk up the steps, he stood up and we were face to face and so close. Justin toke my hips, pulled me Close and put his lips hard on mine.

"Justin Justin" you pulled apart from him, he looked at you with his hopeful eyes "not here" you whispered, "oh right" he spoke. You toke his hand and you both went inside you turned around to look at him straight in the eyes "did you know thats gonna be everywhere tomorrow?" He looked down "Im sorry...i couldn't wait, when i first saw you i wanted to Kiss you" you cheeks were heating up as he said that "aw Justin, I could say the same you know" you leaned up to him and gave him a kiss, you both let go before Justin spoke again "i never said Congrats on the movie.." "Thank you Justin" you smiled brightly at him "my pleasure" he smirked back at you. Later you two had a movie night at your place you watched all of Justin's favourite movies good thing you had them. You both snuggled up together, oh how you dreamt of this. It was getting late and you wanted to go to sleep, "Justin" your whispered "mmm" he mumbled "i need to get some sleep, i have a big day tomorrow" you tried to get out of his arms even though you wanted to stay there "is it ok if i sleep down here?" Justin Asked, you got up and looked down on him "umm..well i was wondering if you could come up with me" you said shyly, Justin's eyes shot open and he flung off the couch "yeah yeah..only if thats okay with you" you giggled "i wouldn't be asking if i didn't want you too" you grabbed his hand "right right" aw i made him nervous. You pulled him behind you to go to your bedroom and have a peaceful night with Justin well...thats what you think.


	7. Caught.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary catchs Joyce and justin in a akwkard sitution.

I woke up with Justin's arm on my bare stomach, i smiled to myself and leaned over to kiss him on his cheek he was still fast asleep. I laid peacefully before i heard someone open my bedroom door, i screamed and covered myself up, Justin woke in a startle and fell of the bed, he made a thump on the floor and i quickly looked over to the door. Urghh...it was just Mary she screamed in return and covered her eyes quickly "MARY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Justin's hand flew onto the bed and he tried to get himself up again and quickly cover him self again, "YOU GAVE ME A KEY REMEMBER" she said loudly she still had her eyes covered. "Ohh...its just Mary" Justin replied back with a sigh "Im not uncovering my eyes because...your both Naked, I'm i right?" I looked at Justin and put a pillow in front of him "MARY!" I just whined back "What were you two doing!?!?" I gave Mary a glare even though she couldn't see me "What were you and Tom doing last night? Huh?" I replied sarcastically "Well...we Fucked last night like you two" She laughed and spoke again "No we didn't actually we had Tea" "MARY!!!" I shouted and threw a pillow at her "OI!!!" She shouted and uncovered her eyes, "OMG" she screamed and ran out. "She right though" Justin smirked at me, i slapped him on the chest and growled "don't get me started Justin!" He giggled and looked down at his lap, i quickly took the blankets off him so i could cover myself up, Justin was just left with a Pillow on top of him. I stormed off into the bathroom.

I came back into the Bedroom all dressed and washed, Justin was as well and was on the bed either taking Selfies of just on twitter, he didn't seem happy "Whats wrong babe?" I asked him and sat next to him on the bed, "Just news stories again..making me look like some horrible person!" I stroked his back and turned his head so he would look straight into my eyes "Your Beliebers would never believe such bullshit trust me" he smiled "I know, i love them" i kissed him on the cheek and got up to go down stairs "you coming?" Justin got up and walked over to me "i actually got to go soon..." He gave me a half crooked smiled and started to go down the stairs "you don't understand the word vacation do you?" He looked behind him to me and laughed "sorry but what does that mean?" I rolled my eyes playfully "stop it you" i ruffled his hair as he carried on laughing. I went into the living room and saw Mary sitting on my chair watching the TV, she looked over to me and smiled "so you two done?" I went to sit on the couch and Justin followed "we were done last night thank you very much" i smirked at my comment, Mary gave me a shocked look "SO YOU DID!" She pointed to me and Justin. Justin looked at Mary and smiled "it was really pleasurable" Mary covered her face and laughed, i looked at him and slapped him on the arm. "Ok enough" i spoke "When filming starting?" When got up and went over to her notes "actually the called you earlier it said 'Come in at 5:00pm it is just a read through'" she gave me the note and went back to sit back down. "Whats the time now?" Justin looked at his watch "umm..11am" "Ok good". Justin got up and went to the hallway to get his coat "Joyce i gotta go now, going to the studio" i gave him a pouty face and tried to beg him not to leave..but it didn't work. "alright." I gave him a long hug, he kissed me quickly and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read through  
> FLUFFLYNESS

It was 5:30pm and i was in the room with all these actors...which did frighten me i felt like some of them were giving me the glare because i was the main character. Tom was sitting across from me looking at the script he gave me quick glances, to see if i was alright because most the time i was either moving around too much or biting my nails, Mary was behind me on my phone answering Emails for me, she was wearing these shorts which showed her really long legs and i kept noticing Tom staring at her and probably drooling at times, She wore them because well to get Tom's attention but she got his attention with just her face! I laughed at my self at my comment and everyone looked at me and stopped reading lines out loud and gave me a glare expect for Tom he gave me a half smile before speaking "Alright Joyce?" I looked at him and everyone on the table "oh yeah yeah!" I stammered. Mary looked up and came up to me after everyone started reading lines out again "what was so funny?" I looked at Mary but her eyes were somewhere else, Her and Tom were smiling at each other and she looked down back at me "Oh it was nothing, any news?" Mary smiled at me and handed my phone "Well..yeah, you got a Snapchat from Justin" she went to sit back down and was basically eye fucking Tom. I opened my Snapchat from Justin, he was Sitting on a chair he looked like he was in the studio, it "Kiss me" omfg yes i want to now and he was SHIRTLESS "FUCCCKKK MY OVARIES" i shouted. Everyone look up again in a much more furious look, Tom looked at me wide eyed and covered his mouth and trying not to laugh, one of the actors looked at Tom and said "i told you she would be trouble" Tom frowned at them "now now come on! She's doing perfectly, have some humour" he said as he patted his back hard, he rolled his eyes. It was 8:00pm now after my outburst we actually did a read through, when we were finished for the day Me and Mary went out and Tom met us in the corridors "Thank you" i said to him "What for?" He smiled "for earlier, for defending me." He grinned and went to give me a hug "My pleasure" he let go and leaned close to Mary to give her a Kiss on her cheek and i heard him whisper "See you later darling" and left. "Awwwww" i waved my hands in the air because of the cuteness, Mary blushed and we started to get back into the car to go Home.


	9. Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce & Justin get it on. ;D {EXPLICT LIL BIT} {SEX IN NEXT CHAPTER}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {EXPLICT LIL BIT} {SEX IN NEXT CHAPTER}

I reached home and saw that Justin had sent me 3 different snapchats 'oh whats he going to try and do now to me' i thought. I looked at the snapchats and one of them said 'Come to bed baby' , 'Omfg' i thought but when I looked closer at the picture before the timer went, he looked like he was in my bedroom! I ran up stairs and pressed my ear up to my door to see if i could hear anything, What the fuck I'm i doing i thought I'm not in a horror movie it just Justin. I opened the door to see Justin laying on my bed bottom half covered by my covers and he was shirtless, I wondered if he was nude down below as well. "Justin..woah! Umm..Hey! How did you get in here?" Justin smirked at me "Hey love, Mary gave me the extra pass to you penthouse so I could get in and surprise you" i laughed a little "hate to burst your omg i surprised Joyce bubble, your Snapchat gave you away" i went over to sit on my bed next to where Justin was laying, He gave out a low sigh "Fuck" he mumbled, he literally was adorable. 

Its was like an hour later and Me and Justin were getting it on, by the way he was nude down there which did make me hot or maybe wet in some places, which seemed noticeable to Justin because I was naked too. Justin's lips connected with mine, and his tongue worked its way inside my mouth. Of the many times that Justin had kissed me, something felt different about his one. His lips felt more attentive, his tongue more skillful, and his arms, which were cradling my body and pulling me closer to him, felt warmer, stronger, somehow. My arms wound their way under his and slid up to clasp his shoulders. I felt the muscles in his back rippling as he moaned and moved his whole body in sync with the kiss. Justin's hips rubbed up against me, creating a wonderful bit of friction where I needed it most and setting me to moaning. 

And that’s exactly what I did. I let go and concentrated solely on the feeling of Justin’s lips on mine and every other point of contact our bodies shared. Each of his muscles was buzzing with anticipation against my skin, and it felt almost like an electrical current. I admit, now, that it felt wonderful to know that I was the one having that sort of an effect on a man like Justin. I felt proud to know that I was pleasing him as much as he was pleasing me, and the knowledge made me kiss him back with even more enthusiasm. After a moment, Justin sat up with me in his lap and put his hands on either side of my face, his brown eyes still wide as saucers. His lips collided with mine, teeth clashing, tongues battling, before he pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine. “Incredible, You truly look like the beautiful, intelligent, strong, wonderful woman I know you to be. You’ve made me so hard just by looking at me. You are entrancing, love Please, let me make love to you."


End file.
